


Into the Woods

by starfishies



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: A/U, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Beethoven and Mozart are on the run from the scientists at Arke who are determined to bring them back to the lab for further developments. Leaving their home at the Otowa mansion, they take to the forest to make their final escape and to find true freedom in their new lives.With their captors in hot pursuit, it isn't long before they realize their capture is imminent.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magiccatprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/gifts).



> Plot bunny graciously provided by Magiccatprincess

They had been on the lamb for several days now, though you would never know it from Wolf's merry chirping and Ludwig's quiet reverence in the presence of his first love,   _Mother Nature_. To Wolf, the whole escape plan had mostly been an adventure, nothing short of a camping excursion with his closest friend. To Ludwig, it was his first crack at freedom, and he was dragging Wolf along with him.   
  
Every few days they would pull up their camp and move onwards, following westwards at the first sign of their trackers. They had become rather adept at establishing their little camping routines, Wolf gathering the kindling and Beethes' cutting small leafy branches to build a simple shelter. Their extinguished fires and small cleared passages left clues for the scientists that plotted their capture. Until now, they had successfully evaded their efforts.  
  
Until this morning - whilst Beethoven watched the fire as it worked to boil fresh water, the sound of nearby shrubs being cleared signalled the approaching party.   
  
"Wolf ?" He called out suspiciously, hoping it was the pink haired nymph and not the scientists he feared.  
  
 "Ya?" Came the happy response as Wolf stumbled out of the brush holding a pile of sticks for fire, Ludwig frowned. "I think we have to move"  
  


_Within moments they were running._  
  
Where - they had no idea - but they did know that it had to be _fast._

  
  
As they ran, angry voices called threateningly after them - but they paid no head. Wolf giggled excitedly as they went, dodging trees and shrubs.   
  
"You'd better run _fast_ Lud-kun!" He teased in his sing-song voice as they bolted, their persistent captors hot on their heels.  
  
" _STOP!_ " A final, angry threat bellowed clearly above the sound of their pounding footsteps.   
  
  
  
Suddenly - a single shot rang out, followed by a yelp and a thud  
  
Ludwig stopped instinctively, no longer hearing Wolf's footsteps echoing behind him.  
  
  
  
"Wolf?" He panted, out of breath from the run. He turned to look over his shoulder expecting to see him bounding up behind, but instead he had lost sight completely.  
  
"What is happening to me?" Several yards back, Wolf rasped and dropped weakly to his knees, his face drained of colour and his expression heavily pained.   
  
Ludwig spun around to see him clutching his abdomen, a bright red stain beginning to seep into his t-shirt, spreading impressively outwards.  
  
They exchanged looks of horror, neither one recognizing the symptom.  
  
" _mein Gott._." Ludwig whispered fainlty and became instantly dizzy. He rushed back to Wolf's side, kneeling beside him as he bled out from his middle.  
  
It was as if time had somehow stopped.  
  
By the time Kanae had arrived, Wolf had already slumped over and was losing consciousness. She berated Ludwig for not calling emergency service immediately, though his hands were shaking so much that he wasn't even sure how he had the wherewithal to dial the girl in the first place. _Wolf had been shot?_ Ludwig began to sweat, his chest felt tight.  
  
Hospitals terrified them both. In their time, so-called _hospitals_ had been home to the insane, the broken and the incurables. Women ill from a life of low morals, lunatics and men struck by terrifying disease. Beethoven  feared the worst upon admittance, but Kanae insisted it was the only option. When the ambulance arrived, everything seemed to move in slow motion and Wolf's fate was suddenly ripped out of Ludwig's hands. The paramedics were quick to rush him off, snapping the truck doors shut - wasting no time in their retreat to the nearest medical facility.  
  
"Come!" The paramedics ushered him  into the flashing vehicle as he stood dumbstruck and blinking in confusion. Growing white with shock, he looked down to his reddened hands realizing that the brilliant red was not his own. The thought made him immediately nauseous. There was a distinct ringing in his ears, distorting their voices but he could tell by their gestures that they had no time to lose. Allowing the uniformed men to drag him up into the cabin, he could recall little else after their arrival at the emergency bay. _Had he blacked out?_  
  
_Where were they taking Wolf?_  
  
This hospital was clean - its fluorescent lights singing in a constant hum as they cast a sickly glow over the patients of the surgical recovery ward. Wolf's injuries, though serious, were easily treated by a skillful surgeon who had assured Ludwig of a textbook recovery for his dear friend. "Truly, it seems worse than it actually is - human bodies are miraculously resilient." He quipped nonchalantly as he shoved his freshly scrubbed hands into the deep pockets of his white overcoat. Ludwig nodded gravely, unsure if their new bodies fully qualified as human.   
  
_Wolf had certainly felt pain and bled like one_. Shrugging off the mental image of him clutching his middle as deep red oozed between his fingers, staining his shirt and hands, Ludwig forced himself to hear the doctor's recommendations. Wolf had been  pale, almost translucent, as he stumbled forward before falling onto his knees in the dirt, he kept picturing that moment in vivid flashes of memory whilst half listening to the surgeon's happy report.   
  
Ludwig shook his spinning head - he needed to sit down.    
  
He made sure to be there when Wolf woke up, and every day following. In fact, he had practically moved in to the small room - sleeping in the uncomfortable arm chair that was meant for visitors. He was relieved as with each passing day Wolf regained a bit of himself. His colour, his voice, and at times, a glimmer of his childish energy. Seeing things slowly return to normal brought Beethoven much needed comfort.  
  
The healing process was sped along with the help of a constant flow of pain medication, regular nursing and plenty of rest. In fact, Wolf spent much of his time sleeping - or at least, under the sleep inducing influence of antibiotics mixed with morphine. By week's end, the doctor's had cleared him to return home to complete his recovery from the comfort of his own bed.  
  
"He'll be happy to get back home " The young nurse stroked Wolf's hair affectionately as he slept, semi-sedated by the medication. He was tucked tightly into the sterile hospital linens. It seemed that Wolf had ingratiated himself to most everyone on staff during his weeklong stay. Ludwig frowned when the nurse's hand lingered a little too long and catching his disapproving eye she retracted immediately as a flush coloured her cheeks.   
  
She was not the first Ludwig had noted, and Wolf was certainly willing to let them all play. Ludwig would watch from his lounge chair in the corner of the hospital room, glancing up from his book occasionally at sound of a flirtatious laugh or a forward remark. " _Wolf_ " He would scold once the nurses left, and his dark lashes would bat innocently. "It's nothing Lud-kun!" He'd defend sheepishly and Ludwig would answer back with a stern gaze.  
  
"Indeed" Ludwig said flatly to the blushing nurse, folding his arms across his chest with a grunt, "It is time to go home."  
  
The days following his release were the most difficult for both of them. He was finally home from the hospital, but with many miles of healing left ahead. Ludwig vowed to make Wolf's full recovery his personal duty, caring for him each day and ensuring the doctor's instructions were closely followed. This meant round the clock care including pain management and worst of all, staving off infection by dressing the wound several times per day. The doctors had recommended a home nurse but Ludwig refused, certain that he could handle the job himself. The last thing he wanted was more young nurses fawning over Wolf, who had been more than happy to entertain their silly advances.   
  
_No._   
  
_He would handle it himself!_ Ludwig vowed stubbornly. Though, he wasn't fully aware of what he was about to get himself into.  
  
"I can't do it anymore!" Wolf cried in frustration as Ludwig manipulated the medical tape that tore at his sensitive skin, ripping and tearing in renewed agony with each redressing.   
  
"I'm sorry, Wolf - but you know we must" Ludwig sighed regretfully, watching his chin quiver and quake, tears now rolling freely.   
  
Wiping away angry tears with the back of his hand, Wolf grunted hotly watching him apply the foaming brown liquid that was meant to cleanse the blistering flesh. "It's getting better, I can already see it..." Ludwig comforted dryly as he pressed fresh gauze against the trembling belly. It was true, he could see the redness had lessened substantially and signs of healing were beginning to show. Smoothing the bandages and pausing to admire his handiwork, Ludwig smiled to himself briefly.   
  
"You need to rest, or you'll never heal. Remember what the doctor said when we brought you home."He reminded him, a tone that vaguely reminded Wolf of his father. He pulled back the covers and ushered Wolf back under the blankets, tucking him close against his own chest. There was little protest as he settled against the other.  
  
Holding him as the whimpers slowly subsided made Ludwig's own chest ache. He couldn't stand to see him cry. His pretty little mouth small and downturned, his soulful eyes large and brimming with fresh tears. He was safe now, they both knew that - but the pain from it all was still very real. _Poor little Wolf-chen,_ Ludwig sighed, _delicate of body and soft of heart._

Finally home from the hospital, Ludwig had scarcely left Wolf's side. Each day, he would dutifully dress his wounds despite the stinging pain it would cause. Wolf would wince and clench his teeth as the bandages were peeled away. Ludwig would frown and grimace. When the pain medication wore on, tears would flow. When he was finally comfortable, sleep would eventually come - followed by wicked dreams, fits of terror and thrashing. On occasion, all was calm and he would sleep soundly. In those gentle moments, Ludwig's thoughts would stir deep and contemplative.   
  
_Had they cheated fate?_

He hummed lowly before his slow inhale caught the lavender scent of shampoo, sending a pleasantly warm sensation radiating through him. Nuzzling through the soft pink strands and into the base of his neck, Ludwig squeezed Wolf's soft middle as much as he dared. Oh how he wanted to grasp more tightly! As if the strength of his own arms held healing properties - but alas, he knew beneath the bandages the sensitive flesh was only just now healing. Reluctantly he relaxed his hold as he lay protectively at Wolf's side.  
  
After some time laying silent in his arms there came a small, partly muffled murmur, _"Danke Lud-kun"_

Wolf's hands were tucked up under a pillow that buried his face and muted his words but more strategically, masked his tears which were now nearly dried. Ludwig frowned, feeling sadness at hearing the dreadfully woeful tone in the normally cheerful voice.   
  
"No thanks needed my _Liebchen_ " Ludwig rested his chin on the pale shoulder, causing his wild white mane to tickle against Wolf's ear. Mozart giggled and squirmed against the sensation, the sound of which made Ludwig smile for the first time in days.   
  
"I missed that sound" he mused in a whisper, pressing a chaste kiss to giggling cheek.

He noted the hint of salt on the reddened skin, faded evidence of earlier sorrows. Wolf smiled, glancing down at the protective arm slung around his middle, its warm familiarity made his belly stir. Chewing his bottom lip he hummed satisfactorily, placing his own hand over the larger one, "Are you going to stay with me?"   
  
"Where else would I be?" He murmured against the back of the pink head, "You're all I've got"

 

 

 


End file.
